Azula and Sokka Watch 'The Last Airbender'
by sparkly red ribbon
Summary: Exactly as the title says. For Azula and Sokkla fans.


**Azula and Sokka Watch Avatar the Last Airbender **

"_Water, earth, fire, and air….long ago, the four nations lived together and peace and prosperity…."_

Azula: Ugh…quiet, water peasant!...Hey- I'm supposed to be in the opening credits firebending! Damn you M. Night Shymalan!

Sokka: Can it, would you? That's my sister you're making fun of.

Azula: Ugh- This movie is not worthy of my time.

Sokka: But it has fire…

He smiled at her. She smirked.

Azula: Fine. I'll give it a try.

* * *

Azula: Hehehehe!

Sokka: What?...what?

Azula: You…you're white!

He sighed, frowning.

Sokka: Shut up! That doesn't change anything!

Azula: You're right…as a matter of fact, you look pretty hot…I might just prefer you this way...

Sokka: WHAT! Why you-

Azula: Look, it's the avatar!

* * *

_Zuko and Iroh looked surprised as Aang fled the ship, airbending his way past the guards..._

Sokka: Ha! Look at Aang kick Zuko's butt in his own airship!

Azula: If only I had been the one to capture him…

Sokka: You had your chance in season 2.

She stared at him pointedly.

Azula: You should be glad I failed. Once something's in my clutches I never let it go.

He gulped.

Sokka: Just what are we talking about?

* * *

_Commander Zhao looked down on Zuko condecsendingly as he adressed the men in his ship. "Since Zuko is banned from the firenation, he shouldn't even be wearing his uniform, but we'll let him…like a child in a costume…"_

Azula:…wow, Zuko just got totally owned by Commander Zhao!

She laughed.

Sokka: Don't you feel any sympathy for your brother? He's being ridiculed!

Azula: This word…'sympathy'…

Sokka: Point taken.

* * *

_Azula laughs manically while Zuko gets burned during his Agni Kai…_

Sokka:…is that…YOU? HAHAHA!

Azula: What's so funny!

Sokka: You're dark skinned!

Azula: Well…I…hey, where's my lipstick? And my top knot?

Sokka: It's like they switched our skin colors!

Azula: I do look pretty silly….

She furrowed her eyebrows.

Sokka: No, no… I think you look great, if not fantastic…I think I prefer this version of you actually- OWW!

* * *

_"The Northern Water Tribe welcomed us with open arms…Sokka and the princess quickly became friends…"_

Azula: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?

Sokka: Lay off! She was my first girlfriend!

Azula: Oh, so dating one princess wasn't good enough for you, you just had to date another!

Sokka: C-c'mon! Just watch the movie!...and stop glaring at me!

* * *

"…_The moon spirit gave you life…maybe you can give it back…"_

"…_No, Yue, there has to be another way!"_

_"Sokka, I'm scared…don't make me any more scared…"_

_The shared their last kiss, then Yue stepped into the water, looking stoic and brave as her hair turned black…_

Complete silence. Sokka glanced over…

Sokka: Well you're noticeably silent.

Azula: Hmph.

Sokka: You ok? It was sad, after all.

Azula: What me? I don't have pathetic female emotions!

Sokka: Excuse me, but just _who_ went completely insane _and _had a mental breakdown in the series finale?

Azula: …Um hey look it's the avatar state!

Sokka: Oooh!

* * *

"_The comet is coming in 3 years, and your brother is a failure…do you accept this important task of finding the avatar?"_

_"I do, father."_

_End_

Sokka: Wait, why do you sound British?

Azula: Why is my hair down? Where's my lipstick? WHERE'S MY TOP KNOT? **WHERE'S MY THEME MUSIC?**

Sokka: It's ok, 'Zula.

He hugged her.

Azula: I'm fire bending this movie into an oblivion once the DVD comes out.

Sokka: Look on the bright side: you'll have more screen time in the sequel.

Azula: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Sokka: There's only one way to find out…in the mean time let's go set off some fireworks!

Azula: In the middle of a crowded market?

Sokka: Of course.

She smiled.

Azula: You know me too well.

* * *

AN: Soooooo what did anybody else think of the movie? I found it enjoyable, but I of course can't wait until the second movie where Azula comes in as the main protagonist. What did anybody think of her in the movie? I did not like the way she was portrayed...I did not like the fact that her hair was down, and she was missing that pristine, chilling air about her that makes her so frightening. And I didn't like her voice, which is one of my favorite things about her in the show..that voice, it's just so smooth, so creepy! Lol anyway, reviews and comments are welcome!


End file.
